Inocente
by Kirtash R
Summary: UA: ¿Qué le impedía a Harry negarle la piedra filosofal a Voldemort si este le traería a sus padres de la muerte? Un trato oscuro firmado por dos rivales. Poseedor de una obligada oscuridad, el mundo mágico cambiará para siempre. Dark.


**Titulo: **Inocente

**Pareja: **Harry James Potter & Lord Voldemort (Tom S Ryddle)

**Resumen: **¿Qué le impedía a él negarle la piedra filosofal a Voldemort si este le traería a sus padres de la muerte?

**Advertencias: **Los guiones que utilizo son tanto del libro como de la película. Es una relación futuramente slash, pero adivinen, no tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer este pensando oneshot en algo más serio. por el momento estará así. Advierto que todos los "Oc" los traté de dejar lo mejor posible. Si tomé ideas "imposibles" en ciertas escenas, les pido comprensión, esa es la magia por "escribir" un fic *guiño*

**Renuncia:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados y es propiedad de JK Rowling, de varias editoriales pero no limitada solo a los libros de Bloomsbury, Scholastic Books y los Raincoat Books, y Warner Bros,. Inc. No se está tomando dinero de aquí, y no se pretende tomar los derechos de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Inocencia**

Hermione acababa de cruzar las llamas del juego de lógica de Snape para regresar hacia donde se encontraba el malherido Ronald, y ahora le tocaba a él beberse el contenido de la botellita redonda que llevaba entre sus manos.

Tendría que estar sintiendo el miedo recorrer cada partícula de su cuerpo, pero extrañamente no lo sentía. Si Snape y Voldemort se encontraban en la sala final de aquella mazmorra en busca de la piedra filosofal el los detendría, supo que jamás –desde que lo vio por primera vez- que aquel profesor de pociones no era para confiar de ninguna manera y esto lo demostraría.

Sacó el tapón que cubría la botella, la miró unos segundos y luego se la bebió sintiendo como si un cubo de hielo se deslizara por su garganta.

Caminó ciertamente un poco mareado, totalmente decidido, y atravesó el camino sin importar qué –o quienes- estuvieran esperándolo al otro lado.

No supo cuantos segundos transcurrieron desde que atravesó las llamas hasta que llegó a una sala completamente iluminada, varias antorchas colgaban de las paredes y justamente en el centro, un espejo muy familiar que había visto en reiterada ocasiones adornaba el centro de la habitación. Y enfrente, justamente había un hombre que estaba parado esperándolo.

No era Snape, ni Voldemort: era Quirrell.

- ¡Usted!- gritó Harry, totalmente estupefacto.

- Sí, yo Potter- dijo irónico el profesor mientras se daba la vuelta para observarlo.

- P-pero Snape… yo pensé- tartamudeó el chico de la impresión.

- ¿Snape?- espetó Quirrell gesticulando una mueca.- No Potter, el profesor Snape intentó por todos los medios de hacer fracasar todos mis planes, le advirtió a Dumbledore al respecto y me mantuvo vigilado día y noche para evitar que cometiera algo contra ti… -Quirrell chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente unas cuerdas cayeron sobre Harry y le apretaron.- Ahora, silencio Potter.

Quirrell, el hipócrita tartamudo, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del espejo de Oesed y un deje desesperado se marcaba en sus facciones.

Por su parte, el niño Harry se sentía claramente perplejo al respecto: cuando esperaba encontrar a Voldemort y a Snape juntos, terminaba encontrando a Quirrell únicamente mirando repetidamente su reflejo en el espejo de Oesed. Se preguntó ¿qué era lo que veía él en ese momento?

Todo era maldita red de ironías de la que Harry había sido engañado. ¿Snape el profesor visto como el malo en realidad era el bueno y aquel tartamudo y pobre profesor Quirrell era la mente maestra detrás de todo esto? Entonces, basado en esto ¿Quién era el bueno y quién era el malo?

Harry levantó la vista justo cuando Quirrell caminaba alrededor del espejo, parecía un cazador intimidando a su presa antes de devorarla.

- No comprendo, la piedra está adentro ¿Qué debo hacer, romperlo?- se cuestionó Quirrell, casi desesperado.- ¿Maestro? Le suplico ayúdeme…

¿Maestro? Se preguntó Harry, -que el supiera -dentro de aquella habitación no había ningún otro ser, a excepción de los dos magos.

- Usa… al… chico… -respondió una voz terrorífica – usa… al chico… - Harry se tensó inmediatamente y se sintió paralizado.

¿Qué o quién en su sano juicio había dado respuesta a lo que el profesor Quirrell había formulado?

- ¡Potter ven aquí!- gritó Quirrell con un brillo ansioso y maniático en su mirada, se había dado inmediatamente vuelta y lo miraba con exasperación, parecía desesperado por conseguir la piedra filosofal.

El niño sintió como las cuerdas que habían sido atadas alrededor de su cuerpo se desanudaban y caían al suelo con un golpe sordo. Quirrell que tenía las manos extendidas hacia él le indicó que caminara hacia su persona, y el, movido por una mezcla de terror y fascinación movió sus piernas un poco recias –debido a las cuerdas- y avanzó por entre las baldosas de piedra antiguas que habían allí.

Un pequeño haz de luz golpeó su rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron a la luz de los ojos de Quirrell, el niño sin saber el porqué, había causado una profunda impresión a los ojos de este hombre –aunque no directamente a él-.

Movido por una mórbida curiosidad y una mezcla de obligatoria acción, terminó de subir los escalones hasta llegar a la misma altura de Quirrell frente al espejo de Oesed. Temía verse nuevamente y encontrar a sus padres sonriéndoles junto con un Quirrell malicioso a su lado y aquella extraña y escalofriante poco natural voz conformando lo que era su familia.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia el que fue su profesor favorito y sus ojos negros y tímidos que antes reflejaban un tinte de nerviosismo ahora eran más oscuros con finas trazas rojizas que aparentaban ser diabólicas y poco naturales. Detrás de aquel velo de oscuridad y ansiedad, se ocultaba un gran –y verdadero- temor.

- Dime que ves Potter, ¡dímelo!- exigió gritándole, ansioso Quirrell.

- Yo… - dirigió una mirada al espejo Oesed y un paisaje diferente le devolvió el reflejo, era él: viéndose feliz al mismo tiempo que sostenía la piedra filosofal en sus manos, luego con un guiño de su ojo se la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El verdadero Harry inmediatamente notó, un peso extra en el mismo bolsillo donde su reflejo -de él espejo de Oesed- había guardado la piedra.

- Yo me veo feliz – trató de no titubear el pequeño- Si, sostengo la copa de Quidditch, Gryffindor ha ganado- mintió Harry demasiado convincente.

- ¿Maestro?- inquirió Quirrell, sus manos parecían un manojo de nervios.

- Miente- espetó la voz que parecía devolverle la voz de su turbante morado.- El… chico miente…

Quirrell dirigió su mirada hacia el niño que vivió. -¡Di la verdad Potter!- amenazó ferozmente.

- Estoy yo allí, sosteniendo la copa de Quidditch en mis manos- volvió a repetir más nervioso Harry de lo que nunca antes había estado, retrocedió varios pasos.

- ¡He dicho qué digas la verdad!- encaró nuevamente Quirrell caminando hacia él, levantó una mano hacia Harry como si sus pálidas manos lo fueran a estrangular.

- Quiero hablar con el chico- ordenó la tercera voz, deteniendo al profesor de su desesperado ataque.

- Pero mi maestro, usted no se encuentra lo suficientemente fuerte – temió Quirrell de decir, sus manos nuevamente eran un manojo de nervios.

- Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esto- anunció la voz tétrica, el profesor se estremeció y su mandíbula inferior tiritó del miedo que tenía en aquel momento.

Dada la orden, Quirrell llevó sus dos manos hasta su turbante morado y lo comenzó a desenrollar lentamente bajo la mirada atenta y escéptica de Harry, quien, observaba cada movimiento del profesor totalmente boquiabierto y curioso. El pequeño tenía una ligera idea de qué era lo que podía encontrarse en la nuca del maestro Quirrell pero rogaba que tan solo fuera producto de una gran imaginación por parte de él, sea lo que sea, deseaba no verlo cara a cara, no se sentía –ahora mismo- físicamente preparado.

- Date la vuelta- ordenó la voz a Quirrell, y así lo hizo:

Harry inmediatamente retrocedió por la figura que veía y cayó de espaldas al suelo haciéndose daño en la palma de sus pálidas manos. Parpadeó varias veces y la impresión lo dejó completamente atónito. Frente a él tenía el rostro de Lord Voldemort, tan blanco como un cadáver, con ojos tan rojizos que daban la sensación de ser inyectados de sangre y sus fosas nasales daban la impresión de ser ranuras parecidas a las de las serpientes, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca que quizás fue un amago de sonrisa por parte del mago tenebroso.

De haber podido gritar, lo hubiera hecho, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y su cuerpo entero se sintió petrificado.

- Harry Potter- susurró mortalmente enfocando su vista en el.

Aun en el suelo, el niño intentó retroceder pero le resultaba imposible, era como si sus ojos estuvieran obligatoriamente conectados con los del oscuro Voldemort.

- ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido por tu culpa Harry Potter?- inquirió el mago.- No más que en sombra y quimera, Potter. Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro, pero siempre ha habi do seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes. La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en es tas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndo la para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí. Ahora... ¿Por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?

Se guardó una pausa entre su pequeño discurso, y Harry sintió como sus piernas volvían a recuperar su movilidad al igual que su garganta se recobraba de la impresión momentánea anterior. Ya no podía utilizar la carta de inocente niño, el mago tenebroso había descubierto que portaba la piedra.

- ¡No fue mi culpa!- fue lo que primero atinó a decir el Gryffindor.- Me han dicho que tú fuiste a matarme, no tuve yo culpa alguna…

- Que conmovedor- respondió Voldemort-. Siempre consideré mucho la valentía. Por eso mismo, entrégame la piedra que yace en tu bolsillo y te entregaré a tus padres, los traeré del otro mundo y la cría de Dumbledore podrá ver que yo cumplo con mis promesas. Te traeré a tus padres y podrás conversar por ellos.

Harry se sintió ofuscado, tenía la piedra en su bolsillo y sabía que oponer resistencia no sería necesario teniendo poca preparación mágica para defenderse. Se obligó a intentar conseguir más tiempo para poder pensar.

¿Qué le impedía a él negarle la piedra filosofal a Voldemort si este le traería a sus padres de la muerte?

- Maestro, el niño está –prácticamente– petrificado, déjeme quitarle la piedra- suplicó Quirrel, temeroso.

- ¡Silencio!- ordenó Voldemort aun con sus ojos rojizos fijos en Harry.- Potter merece tener su tiempo para pensar, después de todo, sus padres si lo tuvieron, ellos fueron quienes buscaron la muerte.

¿Quería sentir a sus padres con él? ¿Quería que la mujer pelirroja que veía en las fotos lo estrechara en sus brazos como lo hizo cientos de veces cuando él era un bebé? ¿Quería ver en los ojos de James Potter el orgullo que un padre siente por un hijo? ¿Quería aceptar a Voldemort y su promesa?

- No puedo confiar en ti- espetó el niño luego de transcurridos unos segundos-. Quieres matarme, ese es tu propósito.

- Muy certero tu análisis- se rió el mago oscuro-. Pero Lord Voldemort cumple sus promesas… Harry. Me entregarás esa piedra, será un acuerdo mutuo, recuperaré a tus padres del limbo donde están y yo recuperaré mi cuerpo que por tu culpa perdí.

- ¿Cómo los recuperaré?- inquirió el pequeño convencido bajo el velo de la familia y el retorno de la muerte.

- Aceptándome- murmuró astutamente el mago oscuro.- Acéptame Potter y podré entregarte a tu familia. ¿No quieres ver de nuevo a tus padres? ¿Dejar de ser un… huérfano?- ofreció tranquilamente.

- Maestro… no lo haga. Por favor, le ruego que no… No me deje… ¡No lo haga!- gritó Quirrel interrumpiendo la conversación, desesperado.

- ¡A callar!- sentenció el mago intentando no perder las escasas fuerzas que tomaba del cuerpo del débil profesor.- Harry, tu tiempo finaliza ¿Quieres ver a tus padres?

- S-Sí- titubeó el pequeño luego de un momento-.

Ya lo había analizado lo suficiente: quería a sus padres, eran su papá y mamá y quería sentirlos con el aunque sea unos míseros instantes. ¿Por qué negarle a Voldemort su petición?

Así como Snape y Quirrell resultaron siendo del bando contrario demostrando que las apariencias no eran lo que debían ¿no podían los demás también ser máscaras hipócritas aun no descubiertas? Pero eso sí, había una segunda petición de parte de Lord Voldemort… No le entendió la mayoría de lo dicho pero se pregunto qué que querría decir cuando se refería al termino _acéptame_.

- Le he sido fiel, le he sido leal, he tratado de ser lo mejor para usted… - farfulló el profesor casi suplicando, súbitamente, se arrodilló en el suelo juntando sus dos manos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el niño aprovechó para levantarse casi tambaleando del suelo.

- Harry Potter es mayormente digno para mí- anunció tranquilamente, sus ojos rojizos brillaban con un sentimiento desconocido-. Toma tu varita Potter- ordenó el mago, y Quirrell aun de espaldas sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry que había convocado anteriormente y la depositó en el suelo.

Se adelantó unos pasos, la tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos y la apretó contra su delgado cuerpo de niño. Se arrepentiría por esto, pero aun el remordimiento no llegaba.

- Con la piedra filosofal tendré la suficiente fuerza para usar su sobrenatural magia y poder desaparecer de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Harry. Entrégame ahora la piedra e iremos a recuperar a tus… padres- dijo el mago oscuro.

El niño Gryffindor consideró todo su trayecto hasta Quirrell, sobre qué tan estúpido estaba siendo él, arriesgando su vida y rechazando el tiempo extra que Lily y James Potter le otorgaron de más, era un acto suicida.

Estiró su pálida y temblorosa mano hasta donde se hallaba la del profesor –y sin tocar su piel– la depositó en la palma de la mano de Quirrel y retrocedió unos pasos.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa maquiavélica se instaló en los labios de Quirrel, sus ojos brillaban con locura total y daba la clara impresión de que podrían reflejar incluso las mismas tinieblas. Metió su mano en su túnica y de allí sacó una varita mágica.

- Acércate Potter- ordenó Quirrell y la voz de Voldemort combinada.

- Prometiste… - susurró el niño asustado, apenas podía moverse ¿por qué se le ocurrió dejarse cegar y entregar la piedra? Porque quería a su familia, y el haría lo que fuera a costo de tenerla.

- Y lo haré. Desapareceremos de Hogwarts para ir al lugar que nos llevará a la llave para localizar a tus muertos- espetó el mago, abría y cerraba las extremidades de sus dedos como si quisiera sentir que eran reales, y así lo eran.

Lord Voldemort gracias a la cantidad de poder otorgada por la piedra filosofal ahora él manejaba –totalmente– el cuerpo de Quirrell.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry, no refiriéndose a lo dicho anteriormente, sino qué en voz alta se pregunto que como había logrado tal hazaña tan vil y traicionera.

- No lo eres, Harry Potter- contradijo el mago oscuro-. Tú tienes la capacidad para discernir en tu mente si tus acciones son dignas de poderío, no existe aquí ni el bien ni el mal, solo existe el poder y personas demasiados débiles para encontrarlo. ¿Bajo qué moral juzgas tus actos? ¿Sobre los de aquella paria salvadora de muggles? Dime Potter, ¿Qué pensarías de mí si yo hubiera sido quien te hubiese ido a buscar en vez de Hagrid y contándote mi punto de vista respecto a la magia? No seas una acémila, niño. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere el mundo mágico de Harry Potter? Quiere un héroe, un salvador, un farol de luz, quieren ponerte a ti como la mascota fiel y digna de Dumbledore mientras él se sienta a tu lado y te explica paso a paso como es que tus padres perdieron la vida en este mundo por mi causa. ¿No podría yo sentarme a contarte como es que ellos intentaron matarme en reiteradas ocasiones? Si un insecto desea picarte con su veneno para matarte ¿No vas tú y lo matas? ¿O acaso te para la moral sobre la vida y la muerte y decides que te mate por qué sería un acto vil defenderse de tus enemigos? Persigue tus propios ideales haciendo caso omiso de lo que una sociedad con reglas morales y filosóficas implementadas trata de imponerte a ti. Se rebelarán contra ti. Te repelerán. ¿Y qué? Tu consigues tu gloria, no ellos. Entonces, pequeño Potter, dentro de tu propia mente, apartando la moral, la filosofía, la ley, lo… correcto, dentro de ti mismo contéstate esto: ¿Está mal negarte la oportunidad de pedir ver a tus padres?

Y aun en shock por semejante lección, el niño se contestó en su mente la respuesta de Voldemort sin siquiera dudarlo –o pensarlo- dos veces.

- Tomarás una parte de ésta túnica sin llegar a tocar mi piel, tómala fuerte. No creo que sean necesarios enseñarle al héroe mágico como aparecerse- se burló el mago.

El niño caminó hacia Voldemort y con extremo cuidado tocó su túnica y la apretó fuertemente. Un segundo después, sintió que pronunciaron unas palabras y una sensación de ser metido por un tubo de goma que no era de su talla se repantigo por todo su cuerpo, luego de pasar la horrible sensación, cayó al suelo –debido a su poca experiencia en estos viajes- y recién se notificó de que el dolor de la cicatriz había amenguado notablemente.

**Inocente & Chapter One**

Habían ido a parar a un oscuro lugar donde no podía – ni siquiera después de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad- ver tan siquiera sus manos, su cuerpo entero se estaba congelando con la brisa que golpeaba su cuerpo.

- Ven Potter, adéntrate en mis antepasados- invitó Voldemort, solo su respiración podía escucharse de él, su figura era tan invisible en la noche que Harry supo que esta misma parecía resguardarlo.

- No veo absolutamente nada- confesó el Gryffindor.

- Usa tu varita, niño- contestó al rato el mago-. Y antes que comiences con tus impertinentes cuestionamientos, si puedes hacer magia conmigo al lado.

Dicho esto, rebuscó en su bolsillo su varita de fénix y dijo las palabras adecuadas para iluminar la punta de esta. Casi retrocedió un paso alarmado cuando en realidad notó que Quirrell-Voldemort estaba parado enfrente suyo con sus ojos rojizos puestos sobre los suyos.

- Camina - ordenó el mago dándose media vuelta y adentrándose en la oscuridad.

Harry le siguió los pasos a duras penas, sus pisadas eran largas, rápidas y totalmente silenciosas. La intensidad de luz que desprendía su varita no era lo suficiente para alumbrar su alrededor, pero si alcanzaba a ver vestigios de la túnica.

A medida que continuaban avanzando por entre la oscuridad, Harry notó que iban pasando entre medio de un bosque ya que la luna no se reflejaba más en el cielo, el fuerte olor a pino lo llevaba impregnado en sus narices, y el suave y típico ulular de los búhos era lo único que se podía escuchar en medio de la bruma oscura que estaban atravesando.

- Alto- indicó el mago oscuro-. _Se presenta el amo de la oscuridad ante ti, reconoce a tu amo y permíteme entrar- _dijo.

Harry se preguntó por qué Quirrell-Voldemort estaría diciendo tales palabras en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Qué había enfrente de ambos?

- _Se bienvenido maestro_-. Y seguidamente se escuchó un chasquido de madera.

Acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad que se habían sumergido casi veinte minutos, el pequeño tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando de la varita del adulto un haz de luz iluminó todo a su alrededor. La boca de Harry se abrió en una O muy pronunciada.

Era una especie de cabaña totalmente destruida y prácticamente cayéndose con el paso del tiempo y del maltrato del tiempo, la pared principal parecía que estuviera sostenida mágicamente y entre sus sucias paredes había una serpiente clavada verticalmente retorciéndose. El sucio suelo era una mezcla de tablas, hojas, ramas, cacerolas, polvo y…

- Esta casa perteneció a mi asquerosa squib madre y a su familia descendiente de Slytherin- dijo Voldemort implementando un tono repugnante en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué buscarás acá?- preguntó Harry, boquiabierto.

- Un objeto que en combinación con la piedra filosofal me guiará hacia el camino de la inmortalidad, Potter, y a ti, te entregará tus padres a cambio- afirmó Quirrel-Voldemort con sus rojizos destellos en la noche.

- Quiero saber cómo- dijo Harry luego de ver a la figura del profesor adentrarse dentro de la cabaña con su varita en alto iluminando a su alrededor.

- Ah, mi sagrado objeto, Potter, cierra los ojos- indicó Voldemort antes de agacharse en el suelo y escarbar unas tablas con las pálidas manos que pertenecían al profesor Quirrell.

Con los ojos fuertemente apretados, Harry escuchó cuando dejó de revolver en el suelo y apartar los objetos y seguidamente una luz tan fuerte inundó el lugar que tuvo que llevarse a sus ojos ambas manos intentando sofocar el alumbrado que pensó –incluso- que podía enceguecerlo.

- Deja que la oscuridad penetre en ti, Potter- dijo el hombre mientras se erguía con satisfacción del suelo.

- Veo solo luz- aclaró con confianza Harry.

- No es luz- espetó Voldemort-. Es tu… Inocencia. Te cegaba ¿no es así? ¿Qué dices, héroe salvador mágico?- ironizó- ¿Ves como aquellas manchas oscuras van carcomiéndose las luces blancas en tus ojos?

- Yo… - no pudo terminar su oración.

- _Renatio Lily Evans, renatio James Potter- _exclamó el mago levantando de sus manos un anillo de pepa negra que brillaba bajo los ojos de Harry.

Súbitamente, una voluta de humo los cubrió a ambos y una sensación desconocida y escalofriante logró que todos los vellos del cuerpo de Harry se erizaran con temor a lo que podría ver.

- Harry- llamó una voz femenina entre los escombros-. Harry, mi niño…

- ¿Mamá?- preguntó el Gryffindor saliendo de la bruma en la que había estado sumergido.

Y fue cuando lo vio, una mujer de espesa cabellera pelirroja mirando hacia todas partes con un deje sombrío en su rostro, tenía una palidez sobrenatural, sus ojos esmeralda -qué cubiertos de un velo gris- le devolvieron una mirada e inmediatamente una sonrisa se instaló en sus pálidos y grisáceos labios.

Harry corrió hacia el velo de la mujer y la intentó estrechar entre sus brazos pero fue en vano, sus manos traspasaron su cuerpo invisible y no la pudo tocar.

- Mi pequeño, mi hermoso bebé, te he vigilado cada día y he visto tu nuevo caminar. Mi niño, no me podrás traer conmigo a este mundo- aclaró en un tono maternal la joven madre-. Quiero decirte que entiendo tus motivos, mi niño, James y yo no nos arrepentiremos nunca de haber dado nuestra vida por ti- dijo la mujer acercándose a él-. Nosotros te amamos.

- Quiero abrazarte- confesó con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry.

El rostro de Lily perdió una de sus sonrisas y levantó sus delgados brazos y los pasó –sin llegar a tocarlo- por encima de su cabello y sus mejillas.

- No llores, Harry. Nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de lo que has hecho, de los caminos que has tomado, de tus decisiones anteponiendo tu corazón- Harry enfocó su mirada en una nueva figura presente.

- James, ven con nuestro hijo, te necesita- llamó Lily Evans con dulzura a un hombre que acababa de aparecer entre la neblina.

Era alto, con su cabellera azabache cayéndole sobre su frente, tenía un rostro entre anonadado y feliz, sus ojos castaños eran cálidos pero siempre cubiertos por aquel velo gris que solo la muerte podría otorgar a las personas.

- Quisiera haber podido pasar más tiempo junto a ti Harry, serás siempre nuestro amado niño y cada vez que nos necesites nosotros estaremos allí contigo. Apoyándote en cada paso que des, no importa donde… ni con quien- agregaron mientras dirigían una mirada hacia un lugar en la oscuridad.

- ¿Se van?- increpó el niño sin creer lo poco que los había visto.

- No pertenecemos aquí ya Harry- respondieron mientras se agachaban hasta quedar cerca de su hijo, este mismo al sentirlos tan cerca sintió un escalofrió y el frío que emanaban ambos.

- Pero quiero tenerlos aquí, conmigo- pidió secándose sus lágrimas en vano, otras venían en camino.

- Mi amor, siempre estaremos contigo, siempre lo hemos estado, esta noche solo venimos para decirte algo: se feliz con los caminos que tu escoges, no dejes que otros te impongan lo que ellos desean para ti- dijo Lily Evans con tanta ternura, que Harry supo que serían casi las ultimas que escucharía en su vida.

- Si se van solo quedará oscuridad para mí- reprochó como un último esfuerzo Harry-. Les suplico, no se vayan.

- Es hora para nosotros, hemos estado aquí más de lo debido, más de lo estipulado- explicó su madre-. Se feliz, Harry. Si te sientes tu feliz con tu vida nosotros lo seremos.

- Eres nuestro pequeño. Sea… -el velo de James intentó buscar las palabras-. Quien fuera que nos trajo aquí con una magia superior le estamos agradecidos de habernos permito la oportunidad de verte, hijo-.

- Te amamos, Harry- dijo Lily, su imagen se desvanecía.

- ¡No!- gritó el Gryffindor agitando su mano en el espacio que dejaban sus padres, intentando en vano retenerlos-.

- Suficiente- espetó Quirrell-Voldemort haciendo uso de la aparición.- cumplí con mi parte, pequeño Potter.

- ¡Pero se marcharon!- gritó desesperado Harry-. Pensé que los traerías vivos, no como una sombra de lo que fueron. ¿Esos eran Lily y James Potter? Todos a mi alrededor terminan traicionándome o engañándome con sus apariencias- espetó.

- Es tiempo de marcharse. Dumbledore está arribando al colegio- anunció Voldemort haciendo caso omiso de la acusación de Harry.- Y no creas, héroe mágico que esto ha acabado-.

Seguidamente sintió la misma sensación de ser enviado por un tubo de plástico varias tallas menores a la de él, luego, todo se volvió oscuridad.

**Inocente & Chapter One**

- Levántate ahora mismo, Potter- dijo Voldemort con su fría voz cortando como hielo el ambiente.

Se había producido al caer, un golpe con la piedra del suelo y había perdido un poco el sentido. La escalofriante voz de Voldemort sin el control de Quirrell era como un antídoto para el malestar, tan fría, que lo despertaba su sola presencia.

- Voldemort, mis padres se marcharon- dijo semi-inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

- Abre los ojos, niñato, Dumbledore está atravesando el lazo del diablo. ¿Qué crees que hará cuando sepa que me entregaste la piedra? Te enviarán directo a Azkaban. Idearás un plan para salir de esto con vida, al igual que yo- apresuró el mago oscuro.

- Te aceptaré- murmuró Harry desde el suelo, sintiendo como el frío y la presión le devolvían la cordura que perdió gracias al impacto de la caída-. Voldemort, este cuerpo tiene la capacidad para aceptar a dos almas en un solo cuerpo.

El mago oscuro sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la extendió hacia Harry que se sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos pálidas y temblorosas.

- Toma tu varita y júntala con la mía- aclaró Voldemort con un brillo triunfal extendido a lo largo de sus ojos.

Seguidamente, un destello de color negro comenzó a traspasarse de varita en varita, un fuerte dolor se instaló en el pecho de Harry que provocó que su respiración se acortara y un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como la magia negra quitaba los rastros de inocencia dentro del pequeño.

Porque no fue una seducción de magia negra lo que conllevo a la entrega de la piedra a Voldemort, fue el anhelo de ver a sus padres quienes –a pesar de decirle lo mucho que lo amaban- terminaron por retornar al mundo que pertenecían desde hace tiempo. A sus ojos, era traición. ¿Y cómo es que ahora el mago oscuro de todos los tiempos fue quien verdaderamente cumplió su acometido según lo estipulado por ambos?

- ¡Amo, me estoy quemando!- gritó Quirrel a lo lejos, pero el dolor que Harry sentía instalado en su pecho provocó que a duras penas lo escuchara-. Deténgalo, deténgalo…

Pero de lo que si fue consciente, fue que de sus labios una risa sobrenatural y escalofriante se burló de la suerte del hombre.

Sin saber cómo, tomó una roca que había convocado con su magia, la depositó en su mano, y seguidamente se golpeó con ella frente para quedar inconsciente.

- Fue un milagro que hayas podido sobrevivir Harry a la amenaza de Voldemort y el profesor Quirrel- dijo Albus Dumbledore sentado en la camilla donde yacía el Gryffindor Potter-. Es lamentable que la piedra filosofal haya caído en manos ajenas y desconocidas pero lo importante es que tú hayas salido con vida de este nuevo intento de Voldemort de matarte. Un acto muy imprudente, pero no esperaba menos de ti-.

- Yo… yo no sé qué sucedió profesor. Puse mis manos sobre Quirrel, y no pude tocarlo- dijo Harry llevándose una mano a su venda que tenía en la frente producto de _una caída. _

- Fue tu inocencia, Harry, tu amor. Lily Evans dejó en ti una marca de amor y el profesor Quirrel por lo tanto no podía tocarte de ninguna manera- explicó con tranquilidad el profesor mientras miraba una caja de dulces traída de los admiradores del niño.

- Profesor… ¿Y qué será de Voldemort? Es decir… ¿el está por allí?- tartamudeó nervioso Harry, Dumbledore se puso serio.

- Estará en alguna parte rondando, se qué tarde o temprano nos tendremos que enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza Harry, y se qué contaremos con tu ayuda, ya que después de todo: tu eres el niño que vivió, y dos veces si me es permitido decirlo… -agregó sonriendo el profesor.

Harry solo se limitó a devolverle una sonrisa y luego apoyó su rostro en signo de que descansaría.

El director del colegio se retiró deseándole unas felices vacaciones con los Dursley, y se marchó.

- Buena actuación, Harry- felicitó una voz masculina a su lado.

El mencionado giró su rostro hacia su izquierda y encontró, sentado en una silla a un joven que aparentaba tener no más de diecisiete años de edad, su cabellera negra azabache era tan oscura como la de Harry, sus ojos rojizos le daban aquel característico toque diabólico e intimidante.

- Tom Ryddle- saludó el niño frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Por qué me golpeaste tan fuerte?- preguntó con más confianza.

- Era parte de mi actuación- se limitó a contestar fríamente el chico-. Lo importante es que la piedra filosofal está a salvo, obtuve suficiente energía de ella para poder tener mi propia conciencia dentro de ti.

- ¿Por qué Quirrell murió quemado por mi culpa si no lo toqué?- inquirió el niño más lucido.

- Tu inocencia se traspaso a su cuerpo, su mente albergaba solo maldad y por lo tanto ni siquiera su propia alma pudo aguantar tanto exceso de… ti- espetó con sus ojos rojizos sobre la puerta de enfermería.

- Ya no hay inocencia dentro de ti, Potter. Tu alma se compenetró tan bien, que todo indica que la oscuridad ya te tenía dentro de sus parámetros- susurró Voldemort.

- Yo soy inocente- dijo seriamente Harry posando sus ojos en sus manos, una mancha oscura había aparecido en su reverso, pero seguidamente desapareció.

- ¡Señor Potter, deje de hablar solo y duérmase de una vez por todas!- gritó Madame Pomfrey asomando su rostro por entre las puertas de enfermería.

- ¿Ves _inocente_ niño? Soy invisible- se carcajeó diabólicamente Tom Ryddle desde las sombras que lo cubrían en aquel instante.

**Inocente & Chapter One**

**Nota de autora:** Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, cuando cuente con el tiempo suficiente la reescribiré para pulir más detalles de redacción. Hasta entonces. . . ¿un review? *inserte ojitos de cachorro abandonado*

Saludos a todos, Kirtash R


End file.
